Anywhere But Here
by The Last Giraffe
Summary: A/U. T/P. Trunks, prince of Vegetasei, must marry before his 21st birthday to claim the thrown. Since he has yet to find a suitable mate, Vegeta seizes the privilage of choosing one for him...and just guess who he picks. ^.~
1. Never

Authors Note: This story takes place in an Alternate DBZ Universe. In this universe, Vegeta is now the King of a still-existing Vegeta-sei. Trunks, as you might have guessed, is the prince and Bulma, Queen of Vegeta-sei, is his mother. Take note that most characters have the basic characteristics they would have in the original DBZ world ... except their environment and circumstances are way different.I don't go much into how everyone ended up on Vegetasei, mostly because that isn't the main topic of the story. It's not very important. Please keep in mind that this is an alternate universe.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ/GT…don't own it. Never will, never did. Got it?  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1 : Never  
  
  
***  
The Prince solemnly paced down the red carpeted hall, he spotted his father at the end and turned quickly to walk away. It was too late, he had been spotted.  
  
"Trunks, may I have a word with you in my chambers?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Actually, father I really…"  
  
"NOW." Vegeta bellowed.  
  
Trunks murmured something under his breath as he turned and followed his father into his room. He knew what was coming, and he wasn't happy about it.  
  
The lavender haired boy quietly stepped into his parents' chambers. His mother was scribbling a letter of some sorts at her desk and Vegeta stood, arms folded, in front of Trunks.  
  
"Ah, Trunks." The Chikyuu woman raised her head from her work and smiled gracefully at her son. One had to wonder how his father and mother got together, in the first place. She was from the Earth and he from Vegetasei. Of course, inter-breeding was common nowadays. Many beings from conquered planets were romanticizing with Saiya-jins, especially those from Earth. It wasn't necessarily an excepted thing, that is until the then-Prince Vegeta returned with the lovely blue-haired earth woman. No one dared make a remark, unless they had a death wish.  
  
"Your father and I would like to have a word with you." She said as she rose from her seat. The deep-purple gown she was wearing glided across the floor with each small step she took. She motioned for him to sit in a nearby chair. He obeyed.  
  
"Mother, I know what you want to talk to me about and I just don't think…"  
  
"Shut up, brat. You will have found a mate by your 21st birthday. It's Saiya-jin law that the heir to the thrown find a suitable life-partner by this time to secure his position as future king and to supply himself with heirs, as well. You're fooling yourself if you think your going to break a 1,000 or more year old tradition and law just because you supposedly haven't found the right woman yet. Don't even give me that crap." King Vegeta yelled at his son, cutting straight to the point of where this whole conversation was going.  
  
"This is so incredibly ridiculous. You're forcing me to find a mate so soon just because of some idiotic law?" Trunks replied, now upset.  
  
"Now, Trunks, calm down. I'm sure you'll be able to find a suitable young lady to be with you. There's still quite a while before your 21st birthday." Bulma said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Wow, two whole months, Mother? Why didn't you say so sooner?" Trunks mocked sarcastically.  
  
"You will NOT disrespect your mother or my orders. You will have found a mate by your 21st birthday if you wish to someday be king of Vegetasei. Don't argue with me, boy." Vegeta growled.  
  
"What if I'm not able to find anyone?" Trunks asked, knowing it was a foolish question. Women practically hurtled themselves at him every time he set foot out of the palace grounds. He'd have no problem finding a girl. The problem was finding a girl he truly loved.  
  
"Then, your mother and I will be forced to choose someone for you. In fact, I think that's just what we'll do." Vegeta smirked evilly.  
  
Trunks restrained himself from contradicting his father or saying anything more. To do so would result in a slow and painful beating.  
  
Instead, he dismissed himself from the room and returned to his own chambers to think about the whole situation he was forced into.  
  
*Arranging a mate for me? No one's even giving me a choice. What if I don't want to be king of Vegeta-sei? What if I'm not ready to have a mate…someone whom I'm not even going to get the chance to know before she's forced to live with me for the rest of our lives…*  
  
He thought quietly to himself for quiet awhile until he unknowingly dosed off into a restless sleep.  
  
***  
After Trunks left, Bulma looked irritably at Vegeta.  
  
"What!?" He screamed at her, feeling uncomfortable under her hateful gaze.  
  
"You're always so mean to him, Vegeta! Honestly, how do expect him to find happiness if you're always ordering him to do things he doesn't want to do?"  
  
"Well, what the hell do you expect me to do?! He must have a mate by his 21st birthday to be eligible to take over the throne. Don't bitch at me, I didn't make the rules." Vegeta stated.  
  
"But is arranging a mate for him really necessary? Think of the consequences!"  
  
"What consequences? There's nothing to it. We find a suitable woman for Trunks, they screw, produce some brats of their own, and before you know it the thrown of Vegeta-sei is secure once again. Easy as pie."  
  
"But what of the girl's feelings? And her family…what if they don't wish for their daughter to marry our son?"  
  
"Do you realize how foolish you sound?! What girl in their right mind wouldn't want to marry a PRINCE?"  
  
"But still…what about love?"  
  
"No buts. I'm the king and what I say goes, they'd have no choice. That's FINAL!" Vegeta stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "Besides," She heard him shout from down the hall. "They'll LEARN to love each other."  
  
Bulma sat on the bed and blew some stray hair out of eyes. "We'll see…"  
  
***  
Weeks had passed and things settled down to as normal as they could get around the palace. Vegeta hadn't said a word about marriage in so long, Trunks had started to wonder what exactly he was scheming…  
But, of course, there was nothing he could do but wait, and so that's exactly what he did.  
  
***  
"Let me go you bastards!" The young woman screamed as the Saiya-jin guards tightened their grip on her arms. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed into one of the guards' ears, temporarily deafening him as he released her arm to hold his ringing ears. A kick to the groin of the other guard loosened her other arm as she ran for the door.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" A figure appeared in front of her, blocking her only way to freedom.  
  
"Anywhere but here…" The girl growled as she powered up and directed a punch towards the figures head.  
"Hmm…is that how you treat your king and future father-in-law, girl?" He hissed in her face.  
  
She gasped at first, but retaliated with a snide remark.   
  
"I'd rather die then be related to you!" She yelled in his face.  
  
"I can arrange that, if you'd like!" He smirked as he threw her under his arm like a sack of potatoes and carried her off to her new room.  
  
When they reached the room, he threw her on the floor.  
  
"Now listen hear…girl."  
  
"My name's Son Pan." She replied angrily to the king.  
  
"Whatever. Now, you're going to be the wife of my son, whether you like it or not. Your father made the arrangement with me to have you betrothed to the prince, and that's exactly what's going to happen. You should feel lucky, you've been chosen out of hundreds of young women." He smirked at her and turned his back to leave.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing." He grinned evilly over his shoulder. "Remember, you're strong, just not strong enough. Escape is futile." With that, King Vegeta slammed the door to her room and left the girl to drown in her own pool of misery.  
  
***  
  
She remained curled up in a ball on the floor for what seemed like hours. But, soon she was disturbed by a few slave women that entered her room.  
  
"Come on, girl." An old woman beckoned her to get up. "We must get you primped up for the prince, now. Come on…" She nagged softly.  
  
Pan pushed her hair back from her face and stood up, towering over the small woman.  
  
"I'll do no such thing…" She said.  
  
"Oh, yes you will. You don't want the handsome prince looking at you in your rags, now do you?" The woman grinned a smile short a few teeth.  
  
Pan glanced at her attire. She had black warm-up pants and a tattered tank top on. She did look a mess. But, before she could refuse, she was being dragged away by the servants.  
  
They stripped her of her clothes and threw her in a tub full of bubbly warm water and soon started proceeding to scrub her skin until it almost felt numb. They poured in sweet smelling lotions on her long black hair and fragrant oils to soften her skin. She had to admit that the water and special treatment did feel good, but when she remembered why she was here it made her head hurt with anxiety.  
  
She was soon removed from the tub, smelling like a flower. After she was a dried, beautiful garments of rich purples and transparent whites were wrapped around her toned body. She protested through it all, not being used to such clothes. The women simply ignored her and continued on with their task. After she was beautifully dressed, they placed one long gold cuff on her right arm followed by two large gold earrings. They gave her a nice pair of sandals for her feet while the older woman brushed out her long black hair. When she finish brushing, she took a gold comb, and twisted it in her hair. With that, the women left her to herself again, in the room alone.  
  
Pan stood up and shuffled to the mirror uncomfortable and depressed. She looked herself over in the glass and couldn't even recognize herself. She made a face of disgust.  
  
*This isn't how a warrior is supposed to dress. How foolish…* She thought as she stumbled to a lounge chair to sit on. Sighing deeply, she began to pity herself once more with the door to her room was again opened.  
  
Two guards barged in and lifted her, not too gently, from her sitting place. They proceeded to take her out the room and down a long path of narrow hallways.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Pan asked receiving no answer. She got angry and tried to fight her way from their grip, only accomplishing to muss her hair and lose a sandal in the process. The guards paid her no heed, and continued on their journey to wherever they were taking her.  
  
As she continued complaining, they brought her near a set of large doors to someone's room. Entering, they released their grip, turned, and walked out again shutting the doors.  
  
She turned around frustrated, only to be face to face with a pair of cold blue eyes. Caught off guard, she stumbled back loosing her balance. An arm reached out and grabbed her before she tripped. Embarrassed, she shrugged it off and backed up, her back against the doors.  
  
"So, I finally get to meet you." He said.  
  
"W-Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"You've been all everybody's been talking about lately, seems you've caused quite a commotion." He smirked looking her up and down, making her feel even more uncomfortable and she shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"You didn't answer my question…" She said, somewhat quietly, gaining some nerve.  
  
"You don't know who I am, huh? I'm Trunks." He said taking a step closer. "And you're…you're my new mate."  
  
She took a sharp breath of air in, the words he just said sinking in.  
  
*Mate? Me…his mate? How could they just…I don't even know him.*  
  
Tangled thoughts plummeted through her head. Anger. Anger was all she felt now for what they made her do. She never wanted any of this, as glorious as it may seem. She was perfectly happy with the life she had as a simple warrior. She was content. And now they had dragged her into this, forced her to marry some stranger. Yes, she had to admit to herself that he was a fine piece of eye candy, but she hardly knew him. He hardly knew her. And why was she picked? Because of her stupid ancestry and appearance. She was dragged away from everything she would ever know or had known because of her power and looks and because the stupid prince of Vegeta-sei needed a mate. She would never live in her old home again nor be allowed to associate with her loved ones and…and…they never even gave her a choice.  
  
"I don't want to be your mate." She spat, fire flaring in her darkened sapphire eyes as she met the princes' gaze. She melted when she got a good look at him. Silky lavender hair framed his face and crystal blue was the color of his diamond eyes. He was very well built, too…Shrugging off the thoughts, she stood firm again, not wanting to appear weak and trying not to let her eyes wander.  
  
"You think I had a choice in this?" He questioned, obviously offended and angered by her previous remark.  
  
"I don't care if you had a choice in this. I won't be forced into it…" She said, holding back strong emotions.  
  
"You…" He said, temper flaring, "have NO choice. You'll do what you are ordered to do. I must get a woman by my 21st birthday, and if you were the one who was picked to be my mate, then so be it!" He yelled at her, pushing her harshly into the doors with anger.  
  
He released his grip and started to walk into a large room next to the bedchamber. Trunks stopped short, and rested his hand on the wall near him.   
  
"You know," He murmured almost painfully, "You weren't the only one forced into this whole thing…" And with that he quietly entered into the next room and sunk down in a chair with his thoughts while leaving Pan with hers.  
  
Shocked by what he had just done, she sank slowly down the doors and curled into a ball on the floor.   
  
***  
  
So, there she sat. Lonely, heartbroken, and uncomfortable (both emotionally and physically) on the floor of his room.  
  
*Oh gods, these clothes are so annoying…* She thought, tugging at the uncomfortable garments she was forced in to for her meeting with the prince.  
  
Almost dead from boredom, she wandered around the large room. The area she was presently in was a large bedroom adorned with a master bed, a large armoire, a gold-framed glass mirror, and many more beautiful pieces of furniture and art. Connected to the bed room area was a study and living room-type space. A large section of it was filled with books and a desk, as well as a couch, chairs and a fireplace. Some large French doors led out to a balcony. On the couch near the crackling fireplace, Trunks slept, eyebrows knitted in worry. She outwardly loathed his presence, while trying to ignore the annoying pull on her heartstrings she got everytime she looked at him.  
  
Sighing, mostly with self-pity, she glanced over at the armoire. Walking gingerly over to it, she opened one of the large drawers. It was filled with princely shirts and such. She gave a small "hmph" as she shut the drawer and opened one below it, quickly shutting that one too when she saw that it was only filled with underwear. The third drawer she opened was what she was looking for. She pulled out a black spandex tank top and a pair of oversized dark purple jogging pants. Smiling, for the first time all day, she triumphantly shut the door with the help of her hip and walked over to the bed to change into the more comfortable clothes.  
  
***  
  
Trunks woke up from his spot on the couch. Stretching, with hair disheveled, he looked over toward his bed to find a sleeping figure. He figured it was that girl… whatever her name was. He slowly walked towards the bed, not to wake her. Looking down on her sleeping figure, long ebony hair spread amongst the pillows and covers, he thought how easily it would be to "dispose" of her right now. She was defenseless in her sleep, and he would get out of this whole mating thing maybe with only a slight beating from his father. He looked at his hand, and then at her, subconsciously debating on what to do, yet knowing he could never do such a thing. He might be his fathers' son, but he sure didn't have to be as ruthless as him. Sighing, and pushing the thought out of his head, he gave her one last look, just realizing she was now wearing his clothes, and headed to the other side of the large bed. He slipped under the covers and quickly fell asleep again.  
  
  
___  
  
Author's Note: Hopefully, that was a fairly decent first chapter. I have several other chapters yet to post, please review and offer constructive critisism if need be. If you plan to flame me for some reason or another I must warn you that I'm immune. ^^ In other words, flames have no effect on me. Don't waste time typing them. ^.~ 


	2. Embarassing Situations and the Banquet

Author's Note: So, here's the second chapter. I would, first of all like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it means so much to me!   
I'll try my best to live up to your expectations.   
  
Now, before you continue on to the fic, I'd like to add that in this story Trunks is not yet 21 and Pan is 19. Pan's age really doesn't matter, but I thought I'd add it in just because I forgot to mention it. ^^  
  
Also, I've just started school again and am going to be tangled in tons of work. So, forgive me if chapters don't come out every couple of weeks. I'll try.   
Anyway, enough of me. On to the fic.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own any of the characters, i'm just using them for my own twisted self. ^.^   
  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 : Embarrassing Situations And The Banquet  
  
  
***  
  
Dawn's rosy fingers brightened the world as her light poured through the window of the princes' room. Pan squinted as the rays of sun played over her eyes. She stretched, not wanting to move from the warm, fluffy bed. Sighing tiredly, she rolled over. Looking at the figure next her she screamed and pushed it out of the bed.  
  
"W-what are YOU doing in MY bed!!!?" She stood on the bed screaming with an accusing finger pointed at him.  
  
Trunks, still half-asleep, was not pleased with how she chose to wake him.  
"What the hell are you talking about, you maniac?!" He yelled back at her, rubbing the spot on his head that came in contact with the hard floor first. "It's MY bed and you're MY mate!"  
  
"Mate? I'm NOT your mate nor will I EVER be your mate! I refuse!" She spat back at him.  
  
"You don't have a choice! How many times do I have to go over this with you? For the love of…"  
  
"Besides, you obviously saw that I was sleeping in it. You should've stayed on the couch." She stated, hands on hips.  
  
"It's my bed and I'm the Prince of Vegetasei. You'd think you have enough brains to not argue with me! I could blow you into oblivion!" He screamed at her jumping up on the bed and getting up in her face (for lack of a better phrase ^^).  
  
"Good! Then at least it would put my out of my misery!" She snapped back at him hopping off the bed, storming into the next room, and thumping down on the couch in front of the died-out fire. Trunks, infuriated with her cocky remarks, was about to scream something back at her, when he noticed she was crying. It was very low, and her sobs were muffled, but his keen since of hearing could pick it up. His heart ached slightly and he was about to go to her, when the door to his room abruptly opened. There, a guard stood and informed him his parents wished to speak to him. Glancing one more time at the weeping girl, his brows furrowed once again, and he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him and the guard.  
  
***  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"How is she?" Vegeta asked, his back turned to Trunks. Bulma sat on a nearby lounge chair.  
  
"Don't speak to me like she's a piece of merchandise." He growled, uncontrollably pissed with his father.  
  
Turning around, Vegeta smirked slightly. "How is she?" Vegeta repeated, pretending not to her the last comment Trunks had made.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked.  
  
"How do you like her? Does she suit your needs?"  
  
Trunks gave him a look of disgust. "You can't just randomly pick a girl, shove her into my room, and expect everything to turn out fine. It doesn't work that way." He crossed his arms turning away from the king and queen.  
  
"She's - she's quite lovely." He said meekly, speaking up again. "But, I'm afraid it will never work out." With that said he turned around to face a smug looking Vegeta.  
  
"It shall work out. And when you settle your differences, you will be married one day." He said simply.  
  
Trunks looked frustrated and infuriated with his father. Before anything regrettable happened, Bulma spoke up.  
  
"Trunks, what your father says is for the best. You know the rules, you need to be mated soon so one day you can marry. This is all for the best, I'm sure. She's a wonderful girl…just give it time. Everything will work out splendid."   
She soothed.  
  
"And even if it doesn't," Vegeta started as Trunks was walking out of the room, "You two are stuck together...forever."  
  
And that was the end of that.  
  
***  
  
Trunks walked into his chamber still infuriated by his father's words. Not seeing the girl anywhere, he was tempted to yell for her when he spotted her sleeping figure still on the couch still where he had left her. Curiosity got a hold of him, and he snuck over to where she rested.  
  
As he looked at her, harsh reality pointed out that her cheeks and lashes were still dewy from her tears. Tears that he had caused. A tinge of guilt struck him. Quickly pushing it aside, he scowled (much resembling his father) and started to storm away.  
  
"You're back." She had startled him.  
  
"Yes." He remarked. An awkward silence…  
  
Spotting a blanket on a nearby chest, he promptly grabbed it and tucked it over the girl. She looked at him with wonder in her deep blue eyes.  
  
"You looked cold." He shrugged, breaking the silence.  
  
"Trunks…" She whispered shyly with a tone of embarrassment etched in her voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm going to be with you forever, aren't I?" She asked looking down, brows furrowed with resentment.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid whether you like it or not…" He sagged his shoulders.  
  
"And…you're not mad about this?" She asked.  
  
"I accept it...now." He said plain and simple.  
  
"Well, if this is so … can you do me one favor?" She asked, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
She frowned slightly. "Ask me my name."  
  
And then there was that awkward silence again…  
  
***  
  
Trunks sat on the chair opposite from Pan.  
  
"It's a pretty name…Pan, that is." He said to her.  
  
After being confronted that he DID NOT know her name, he felt quite embarrassed and quickly asked for it.  
  
"Hmm…" She sighed at his compliment.  
  
"Your welcome." He replied sarcastically.  
She raised an eyebrow and abruptly got up.  
  
"I'm going to bed." She stated.  
  
"What? It's so early still…and you haven't eaten anything." He said, a little concern showing in his voice.  
  
"Suddenly, I've lost my appetite." She turned at walked over to the large, fluffy bed (which somewhat resembled an oversized marshmallow) and crawled into it, curling up in it's cloud-like covers.  
  
Trunks frowned.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself. Starve for all I care…" He mumbled under his breath as he walked out the door, loudly banging it behind him.  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes as soon as he left, and she began her newly formed ritual of crying herself to sleep, again.  
  
***  
  
She must have slept for many hours, or at least it seemed that way. When she woke, night had fallen and stars and clouds cascaded across the midnight sky. She fluttered her eyes closed again, too sad and weakened from sorrow to move from her comfortable position. She shifted closer to the left, and feeling warmth, snuggled against it.  
  
When whatever she had snuggled against suddenly turned towards her, she realized something. Unfamiliar with her new living conditions, she had totally forgotten she now shared a bed with the prince. It seemed he had forgotten that too, because before she could move away and correct her error he encircled his arms around her and hugged her…as one would a pillow in the night.  
  
She was practically face to face with him, providing of course that he was sound asleep and she was awake and in a compromising situation. She attempted to wriggle unnoticed out of his grip, but his arms just crushed her body tighter against his own.  
  
As she lay in this position, she carefully debated on the things she should do. Wondering if she should just stay there (after all, he was very warm…) or wake him.  
  
Deciding on the later, she gentle shook his right shoulder and whispered softly.  
  
"Trunks…please wake up!" She growled, as she continued shaking his shoulder.  
  
He stirred awhile before responding to her pleas. His eyes slowly opened as he found himself face to face with her.  
  
"You-you grabbed me in the middle of the night…" She explained.  
  
"Pan…I…" He maintained his grip on her waist as they remained in their current state.  
  
"Well…let me go!" She harshly whispered, still trying to wriggle out of his grasp.   
  
He released her immediately, and if she wasn't mistaken, blushed profusely realizing his hold on her had been set for too long.  
  
"Sorry…" He apologized. "It's a bad habit of mine…to grab pillows and such ... in my sleep and…and I'm just not used to you being here, yet."  
  
"Neither of us is used to it, yet." She replied back coldly as she turned over and closed her eyes, hoping to find sleep.  
  
Trunks did the same, but neither got what they were looking for.  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks' eyes shot open as a hard object slammed into his nose.  
  
"Owww!" He grabbed his sore nose and sat up in bed. Searching for the culprit that did this to him, he found it, Pan's arm.  
  
He silently cursed the snoring girl as he, still rubbing his nose, swung his legs out of bed and proceeded to hop into a pair of green jogging slacks and a black tank. He grabbed his sword from a cabinet, which he had made especially for it, and proceeding in strapping it to his back. He then quietly left the room to go train.  
  
Pan's eyes flashed open as she heard the door click closed. She rose out of bed and yawned, still drowsy from her previous night of little rest. She glanced at the large grandfather clock near the wall opposite herself. It was 5:30 AM. She groaned, turning over to relish the privilege of having the entire bed to herself. However, she couldn't enjoy it for long because sleep seemed to escape her the moment she woke up. She soon rolled out of bed, worrying that she might have insomnia, and stretched the cracks out of her back and neck.   
  
She began to wonder what she should do with her self, when her stomach grumbled angrily reminding her that she needed to eat.   
  
  
  
So, quietly creeping out the princes' room and into the vast hallway, she began her search for something to do and something to eat.   
  
***  
  
Trunks punched at his invisible partner, dewy drops of sweat soon forming on his body. He wiped his forearm across his brow, causing damp locks of purple to swing into his eyes. Getting bored with that, he griped his sword and soon began swinging…again at an invisible partner.   
  
Frustrated, he slung it to the ground. Today he just couldn't concentrate.   
  
"What was all that about last night…" He whispered to himself, running a hand through his soaking hair as he slouched against one of the walls of the training room.   
  
"I'm such a imbecile…" He sighed as he shook his head.   
  
Suddenly, he was interrupted from his current state of self-pity by a loud knock at the doors to the room. He grumbled as he got up from his spot.   
  
"Come in!" He shouted, standing straight.   
  
Two guards soon entered the room, each holding the arm of a wriggling girl.   
  
"Let me GO!" She screamed.   
  
"Pan?" Trunks questioned. "Release her." The guards obeyed.   
They dropped her abruptly to the ground as she continued to curse them.   
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" She screamed at the two guards. They glanced back threateningly at her, but dared not move without a command from the prince.   
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Trunks questioned.   
  
"We found her walking unattended through the halls." One guard spoke up.   
  
"Oh, I'm soooo sorry." Pan said sarcastically. "I didn't know my babysitter," She began, motioning to Trunks, "would have to accompany me everywhere I went." She frowned, hand on hip.   
  
"Ok, thank you, you're dismissed." He said to the guards. They turned and left.   
  
Trunks turned and looked at Pan, a glare in his eyes.   
  
"What?" She asked innocently. "I was hungry! I was just looking for some food."   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath.   
  
"Don't let it happen again." He said sternly. "But, while you're here…I should inform you that we have a social banquet to attend this evening. Some servants should be stopping by our room soon to get you ready."  
  
"Ooh…do I have to go?" She whined.   
  
"Yes, you're my date for the evening." He said simply. "Now…leave me alone so I can train."  
  
"What am I to you? A trophy to show off to your friends?!" She yelled back, angry with him for wanting to get rid of her so quickly.   
  
"No."   
  
"Then what's the point of me going?! I won't know anyone, I have no business to attend to there…" She complained.   
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" He screamed at her loosing his patience and pushing her out of his way so he could continue with his training.   
  
She was taken aback by his sudden outburst of words and motion. Furious, she turned to leave the room but not before uttering a simple, "Fuck you."  
  
She slammed the door as hard as she could, causing it to fall abruptly off it's hinges. Trunks cringed and slapped himself in the head.   
  
*Oh, gods. I'm such a stupid, stupid idiot! How am I ever supposed to get along with this girl if I can't…ARRGGH!* He mentally screamed at himself, unable to finish his thought.   
  
***  
  
Night soon came, and Pan was dressed accordingly in an iridescent sea-foam green, sleekly draped and low-cut gown. This time, two shimmering gold arm cuffs were placed on her and her hair was held partially and loosely back with a gold clasp. Sandals, again, were placed upon her feet.   
  
So, after she was made up, primped, polished, (and re-primped) she sat silently waiting and thinking on the bed until someone would come and retrieve her.   
  
She swung her dangling feet from the edge of the bed impatiently as she basked in her boredom. Finally, after what seemed like forever and a day, the door swung open.   
  
Standing there was the lavender-haired prince. She froze as she saw him walk in.   
  
*Wow, he looks fantastic…* She took a sharp intake of air.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She inquired.   
  
"I'm here to escort you to the banquet." He smirked almost evilly.  
  
She frowned and hopped off the bed. She attempted to walk over to where he walk slyly leaned up against the wall, but ended up tripping on her dress…again. With lightning-like movements, Trunks was there to catch her. He held her in a firm grasp and helped her back up. Pan went limp, still pressed against his hard body as they stood there awkwardly.   
  
  
"You make a habit of always tripping in front of me?" He joked.   
  
"Well, maybe if I wouldn't have to wear these ridiculous outfits…" She stopped…he was staring at her. "W-what?" She asked, their noses practically touching; the scent of his cologne driving her mad.   
  
"You look beautiful." He said, still holding onto her, his breath tickling her neck.   
  
"Really...." She whispered, almost inaudibly, as she shrugged herself out of his grip. "Well, we better get going." She started walking out of the door.   
  
"Right." He blushed.   
  
***   
  
The place was packed. Crowds of people, mostly investors from other planets wanting to do business with Vegeta-sei, chattered and socialized. Pan's eyes scanned the crowd as Trunks escorted her around to different associates he was involved with. She kept her head down, studying her feet.   
  
Time passed. How much, well…she wasn't sure. Suddenly, she was startled by an orchestra starting up and the sound of music ringing in her ears. She lifted her head up quickly to find that people had begun dancing.   
  
"Dance?" Trunks offered his hand out to her.   
  
"NO." She scowled, miserable, "I DON'T dance."   
  
"Oh, too bad." Trunks frowned, which was soon replaced by a smirk. "I do."   
He grasped her waist and shoved her close to himself so their hips were practically pressed against each other.   
  
"I DON'T dance…" She angrily repeated to him as he led her out to the dance floor.   
  
"Do I look like I care?" He spat back.  
  
So they danced, which proved that Pan's present state of being miserable could metamorph into unquestionably miserable.   
  
***  
"Ouch!" Trunks almost yelled as Pan stepped on his toes.   
  
"Whoops." Pan smiled maliciously. "Seems I'm not too good of dancer, huh? Too bad for you."   
  
"You did that on purpose - Ow!"   
  
"Whoops! Did it again!" She laughed lightly.   
  
"You're doing on purpose you little bitch!" He hissed at her.   
  
"No, that wasn't on purpose." She slammed her foot down on his with all her might. "Now…that was." She grinned even brighter as he nearly fell over with pain.   
  
"I think…" He began as he regained his composure. "We need to take a break."   
  
"Whatever you say, although I was actually beginning to have fun."   
  
"Yea, I'm sure you were you little conniving…" The curses continued as Trunks led Pan to a pair of cushioned seats located beside the King and Queen's thrown overlooking the dance floor.   
  
Bulma leaned over her chair and bent down towards Trunks, causing the sparkling tiara she was wearing to tilt ever so slightly to the front.   
  
"So, sweetie, how's it going?" She smiled, blue hair cascading down her small shoulders.   
  
"Things could be worse I suppose." He shrugged. "For example, I could be skinned alive. That would PROBABLY be worse then this, although I'm starting to have my doubts." He mumbled back to his mother.   
  
"Trunks!" His mother scolded. "Now really, it isn't that bad. You two seemed to be having a lovely time dancing. Although, we should get that girl some lessons on it…"   
  
Trunks sighed heavily glancing over at Pan. Her arms were folded in her lap and she was staring at the ground.   
  
*She looks as miserable as I do…* Trunks sighed again.   
  
Time passed by quickly and soon the banquet was over much to the relief of both Pan and Trunks. He attempted to escort her back to their quarters, but she insisted on stomping her way back with him in tow.   
  
***  
  
When they got back to their room, Pan mumbled something about being exhausted. So, naturally she changing in PJs and hopped into bed. Trunks sighed as he blew a few strands of purple out of his eyes. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, kicked off his shoes, and hopped into bed, as well.  
  
  
___  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know nothing exciting of significant happened in this chapter. I'm basically trying to build the mood and give you an idea of how Pan and Trunks are feeling towards each other right now.   
If you haven't figured it out, there is a lot of tension between Trunks and Pan currently. She hates him, dispite the fact that it really isn't his fault she's in her current position and he's pretty ticked off at her for hating him...  
anyway, that's the present vibe. So, I hope you enjoyed it maybe...and I'll be working on the next chapter post haste and wracking my brain to try to figure out what the heck I'm going to write. Ja ne. ^.~   



	3. And Then She Smiled

Author's Note: I'm back! First off, I'd like to apologize for such a long delay.  
See, I have schoolwork, extra curricular activities, a website (which I, by the way, haven't updated in a couple months either), and, oh yea, a life.   
Just kidding. I'm simply lazy. To tell you the truth, I was thinking about just deleting this whole fiction all together and starting a new one.   
I'm kind of hazy on where I'm going with it.   
But, I've decided not to be a quitter and continue working on it.   
Thank you for waiting. Please enjoy. (Sorry, it's a bit short.)  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own the characters, just borrowing them, promise to put them back when  
I'm finished. (:  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3 : And Then She Smiled  
  
***  
  
Through the night she cried. The tears silently poured down her face and she sniffled occasionally.  
This wasn't fair. This wasn't how her life was supposed to turn out. This wasn't what she wanted.   
  
She suddenly rose from the bed. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she proceeded out the door.   
  
"I just need some fresh air." She mumbled. "I can't stand even being near him."  
  
The "him" she was referring to, in the meantime, had woken after feeling the slight weight shift in  
the bed.   
  
"She's gone." He thought to himself. "Where the hell did she go? Probably just to … " Worry  
plagued him as he rambled mindlessly to himself about where she could be. Five minutes later  
is when concern got the best of him and he bounded off to go find her.   
  
***  
Her tears had stopped for the most part. She hated to cry, and wiped her eyes a bit more to erase all signs  
that she had been crying. But, it was very evident none the less.  
  
She had been, for the past thirty minutes, stretched out on a bench located on one of the   
many balconies outside the palace. As she stretched her toes a bit more, she began to   
contemplate the pain that is her life. Acceptance had been slowly overtaking her recently,   
and soon she feared she'd just be a robot wife to that purple headed man who she "slept with" each night.   
  
And about that purple headed man. The attraction she felt for him wrenched her up inside. She cursed her  
hormones for making her feel this way. Her dislike for him was fading, and though it may sound  
confusing, that made her dislike him even more.   
  
"I was worried about you."   
  
A voice. His voice. She sat up and spun around.   
  
"What do you want?" She sneered, somewhat regretting it. It had become a habit by now.   
  
"I was worried about you." He repeated. "Come back to bed." It wasn't quite an order, more of a plea.   
  
She noticed he didn't have a shirt on, but stopped looking. Drool collection at the corner of her mouth would not be  
very becoming. Besides, she didn't like him anyway.   
  
"Get past the physical appearance, Pan." She mentally breathed to herself. "Look inside at who he really is. Stuck up prince-scum."   
But was he really? This is what bothered her the most.   
  
"Listen…" Her voice cracked. "Don't think, don't even think for a second…" She stood up   
defensive. "…That YOU can tell me what to do! Just because you're some stupid heir to the thrown…" Her voice cracked again.  
Oh, how she didn't want to cry again. Not again. "Why don't you just leave me alone!"   
  
Tears poured from her eyes, he stood and watched.  
  
"Please, just go!" She fell to the ground sobbing.   
  
About a minute had passed when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up through blurry vision. He was crouching   
there beside her.   
  
"Please, Pan, don't cry." And he hugged her. HE hugged HER. And at that moment, Hell froze over.   
  
Her first instinct was to flinch away, but she slowly melted into him. A miracle happened and she hugged him back tightly, not wanting to feel alone. She cried on his shoulder as he whispered apologies in her ear.   
  
Minutes later, or maybe it was hours, neither really knew, she drifted to sleep in his arms.  
Gently, he picked her up and carried her back to their bed where he tried to place her  
down without waking her.   
  
As he settled himself under the covers, he heard her voice.   
  
"Trunks?" She breathed.   
  
"Hmm." He turned to face her.   
  
"Can you just…just hold me tonight." She felt so lonely and so vulnerable and didn't care  
anymore. For some reason, by some magic, she stopped caring. THEY stopped caring.   
And their hearts opened up just a little bit more…  
  
He took her in his arms and simply held her, nothing more, and he smiled.   
  
But the miracle is she smiled back.   
  
Things were different now; they both knew it but didn't know why. How had pure hate changed into this strange relationship?   
Maybe out of their strife, angst, and utter disgust with life and their situations they turned to   
each other for comfort.   
  
____  
  
Author's Note: Ok, your probably thinking: "What were you on when you wrote THIS?" Well, they had to get together some way.  
It makes sense. I mean, you can only hate someone so much, Pan must've gotten pretty fed  
up with it, as well as Trunks. She lives with this man, she sleeps in the same bed as him…how  
long can you hate someone in a situation like that. She's so incredibly lonely,too, and so is he.   
It was just a matter of time before she had a breakdown and just let it all out.   
  
Now that I've explained my reasoning, let me know what I can do to improve upon this story.  
Any suggestions? Feel free to comment. Please excuse any grammatical errors.   
  
Also, now Pan and Trunks' relationship has escalated from: "I hate you and you hate me."  
To a type of weird friendship/huggy/lonely type stage.   
Yea, it's a weird point in their relationship. We'll just have to see where it goes…And how they'll react in the morning.   
  
(:  
  



	4. Love Is A Wonderful Thing

  
  
Author's Note: Ok, now before you come at me with flaming torches and pitchforks,  
I have a good excuse as to why this chapter was so incredibly delayed! It's because…Oh, look.  
The stories starting. Don't want to miss it! Better hurry along and read, I'll tell you later. Heh…  
  
Oh, by the way. There's LEMON in this section. (Yea, I'm naughty.) So, be warned.   
  
Disclaimers: Do I own DBZ? Well, what the hell do YOU think?   
  
***  
  
Chapter 4 : Love Is A Wonderful Thing  
  
***   
  
Trunks woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and stretched, the events of the prior night slowly coming back to him.  
He heard the soft puttering of water hitting his shower floor. SHE was in there. She was taking a shower.   
  
He smiled and rested his head back on his pillow.   
  
The puttering of the water stopped suddenly.   
  
"Hey." He said huskily as she came out of the bathroom clad in a towel and dripping wet hair.   
  
"Hey." She said meekly, grabbing some clothes and returning to the bathroom to change.   
  
He sighed and rolled out of bed. Slipping on a new shirt, he was greeted again by Pan, who came out of the bathroom  
wearing a small, tight white tank and a loose pair of black fighting slacks.   
  
"Hey…" He said awkwardly.   
  
"You already said that." She smiled a bit uncertainly.   
  
"Yea." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"About last night…" Pan croaked. "…Look, it was really not a…" She couldn't find the words. "It's, you know…embarrassing. I…said  
a whole lot of stupid things, you know and ..."  
  
Trunks took a few cautious steps toward her.   
  
"Nothing you said was stupid, Pan." He consoled.   
  
He took a few more steps. She backed up one. He stopped.   
  
"Trunks." She began. "Trunks…I don't want you to get the wrong idea."   
  
"What would the wrong idea be?"   
  
A few more steps were taken until he was awfully close to her. She could feel his breath tickling her neck as he spoke.  
  
"I don't want you to think that things have changed. That suddenly everything is different now because it isn't and - "  
  
She was abruptly cut off by his lips crushing against hers. His hands grasped her hips and pulled them closer to his own.   
  
For a minute, everything went fuzzy and she was taken into the moment. His tongue crept into her mouth and her hand shyly  
pulled his head closer to her own.   
  
*Stop it! Stop it! STOP! * Her brain screamed to her. Finally, it registered and she abruptly pushed him away and stepped back   
against the wall, chest heaving for breath.   
  
"Listen! I don't know what you think I mean when I say 'things haven't changed between us' but you've obviously taken this   
the wrong way!" She shrieked, still worked up from the kiss.   
  
"No you listen," He shot back calmly. "You can't expect me to spend every night in the same bed with you without  
touching you or kissing you. You can't expect me to be around you all the time and not begin feel anything for you.   
You're gorgeous, Pan. Every time I look at you I get chills up my spine. No one's ever made me feel this way before."   
  
He paused, a bit of a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I know we're supposed to resent each other, we were forced into  
this. Especially you, I understand -"   
  
"No, I don't think you understand at all, Trunks! I thought we had a mutual hatred for each other! You can't just go and  
change -" She paused with anxiety, her fists clenched. "You can't just confuse me like this!"   
  
There was a long pause. Neither really knew where to go from this point.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks pushed her back against the wall, kissing her again. A leg went between her legs and she thrusted her  
body closer to his, raising herself up slightly to meet his lips. He spun her around and they began slowly moving towards the bed.   
  
He threw her down upon the plush pillows. Removing his shirt, he bent down and kissed her chest. She moaned slightly, pulling  
him closer to her.   
  
*What are you doing?! * Her mind screamed. *You know where this will lead! Too fast! You're moving way too fast!  
Slow it down! Are you crazy? Don't let you're lust control- *  
She cut her brain off, right now her hormones were doing the thinking.   
  
He growled softly as he reached down and slid off her pants, running his hands along the inside of her legs on the way up.  
Sliding a hand under her shirt, he slowly lifted it above her head, happily realizing there wasn't a bra to remove.  
Then, traveling back down and parting her legs, he began to slide down her underwear. Bringing his mouth between her legs  
, he started to suck on her soaked womanhood.   
  
Moaning, she held clumps of his lavender hair in her hands as she pushed his head harder into her. Fire rang through her body as  
a wave of her first orgasm hit her. She screamed his name in pleasure as he licked his lips and brought himself up to kiss her again.   
  
"Ooh…" She gasped as she felt his sweat drenched, muscular body ripple over her own. Grabbing her around the waist,   
he shifted her further into the center of the bouncy bed and turned so she was on top straddling, and he was under her.   
  
She could feel his hardness pressing against her stomach, and its large size shocked her a bit. She bent over positioning herself   
above him, as she looked him in the eyes. He searched her face for permission to enter, and when she smiled approvingly,  
he grabbed her hips and thrust into her deeply.  
To his surprise, he found out she wasn't a virgin as a tinge of jealously washed over him.   
  
He got over it quickly, however, as she grabbed his chest and began rapidly (and almost violently) thrusting herself back and  
forth on top of him. The pleasure they were getting was indescribable, and most probably the best sex either of them had  
ever had. Dominating, he turned them over so he was on top and began pounding into her. She begged for him to go  
faster, as sweat coated her body. He reached one hand down between her legs and began messaging her as he continued  
thrusting. Soon, both their orgasms approached. Waves of pleasure were sent through them, as she was filled with his hot liquid.   
  
Collapsing on top of her, he attempted to catch his breath. He rolled to her side, and bundled her up in his strong arms.   
Silence ensued.   
  
"Still confused?" He whispered daringly.   
  
"Even more so." She sighed back.   
  
*Oh god, that was so incredible. * Her mind screamed, she was already aching for more.   
  
"Was it…" He began. She answered his unfinished question with a deep kiss on the lips.   
  
***   
  
She woke up groggily a few hours later. Trunks had left, but in his place he left her a bundle of deep purple orchids tied  
with a lavender bow.   
  
She gingerly picked them up and smelled them, sighing to herself. She squeezed her thighs together,  
reminded of the events that took place mere hours ago.   
  
"How could I let myself get that out of control?" She wondered aloud to herself, only now realizing she  
had dug herself deeper into the hole she was already in.   
  
*But he's so…dreamy - and headstrong * She thought to herself as she plopped back onto the pillows, plucking out an orchid   
from the bouquet and twirling it daintily. She daydreamed to herself.   
  
Maybe she could live happily with him. They would be together forever and have 10,000 babies and have wild sex all day long…  
  
*Pan, what are you talking about? Have you gone crazy? * Her brain reminded her.  
  
*Or have you just fallen in love? *   
  
______   
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope this story is still making sense. I always seem to doubt   
myself as to whether everyone understands my stories. Anyway, how'd you like my first lemon?  
I was debating on whether to do it or not. I was just in the mood, so I said "the hell with it!" and typed it up  
. It was about time those two screwed each other, wouldn't ya say? LOL. Anyway, I better post this before I regret it.  
Please, all comments are welcomed. Again I apologize for getting this out so late! I promise I'll try a lot harder to get the next  
chapter out soon (Yea, right…). I should be trying to wrap this up soon. I doubt there's going to be much of an adventurous plot.  
It's just a sappy romance I suppose. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoyed it! Idea's are welcomed, as always!  
  
  
  



End file.
